Truth lies within the heart of battle
by InfinitePossiblitiesWithin
Summary: They wake up, not knowing where they are. Something isn't right. They know it. They don't know what to do. Romance, Violence, and Action. Fiction M for safety.
1. Chapter 1- The Kidnapping

**Summary: They wake up, not knowing where they are. Something isn't right. They know it. They don't know what to do. Romance, Violence, and Action. Fiction M for safety.**

**Author's note: First fanfic, don't be too harsh please. I hope I make no grammatical errors; I try my hardest at it. I can't stand grammar mistakes but if you see them tell me in a review. Any questions or general comments would be appreciated, I'm not an expert writer, I just like to create new stories in my head and thought "Hey, wouldn't it be cool to post these somewhere?" and created this account.**

**The manga characters wake up in a death tournament and are forced to fight for their lives against the other players (There are 100 players in total) in order to survive. No Pokémon, these are NORMAL PEOPLE. (Relatively at least)**

**I do not own pokemon or it's characters, I just love writing about them.**

**SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, SoulsilverShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping (Although I know little about it)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Yellow woke up, exhausted. She remembers the day before with a smile. She had gone for a walk in the park, stress-free, the weekend seeming bright and fun. The breeze was blowing, although something seemed a bit...off. Whatever. She didn't care. It was beautiful.

She frowned while remembering the weird man she saw at the shrine...he appeared to be waiting for something. He ran quickly when he saw her.

Yellow took a hot shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. She walked outside to go get the mail, and a cloth covered her face. "This smells like...chlorofo...rm..." She collapsed to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Red wandered Pallet Town; the vast size of the town amazing him. He walked into the woods dumbly, and he felt a thud at the back of his head. That is, he would have, but he was already under before the pain could be felt.

* * *

Blue was resting still when it happened. She felt a hand clamp around her, flip her on her stomach, tie her hands together, and jab her in the temple. She was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

Green was at the professor's lab, waiting for his grandpa to stop tinkering with his inventions and tell him what he was called there for. Instead of his grandpa, however, the man who walked out wasn't as friendly. The mysterious man took out a taser and stunned Green multiple times before knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Gold was playing pool when suddenly someone used an extra cue stick to swipe his feet from underneath him. Gold's face slammed into the floor and he was out like a lightbulb.

* * *

Silver was going about his ways as usual, walking around his town. He held his hands in his pocket, looking like he would become violent at the drop of a coin. However, this was suddenly reversed when a tranquilizer dart seeped into his neck. "What...the...f-" he passed out, never getting an answer to what the fuck this was.

* * *

Crystal was at the daycare, tending to the kids as usual while cooking lunch. The daycare seemed...quieter, somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it. She was putting the food in the oven when she realized she was alone. She went to go check on the kids, but she didn't find anyone. She decided to go the owner's room and ask about it, and the door was busted open. Something was wrong. She walked inside, and a black bag was pulled over her. She was immobilized and the bag smelled weird...a gas, maybe? She struggled but to no avail. She blacked out.

* * *

Across many parts of the world, similar things were happening to select people. No real connections were made from one to the other. It was confusing to officials why people just suddenly...disappeared? It wasn't clear. But one thing was clear...it wasn't normal. They tried to figure it out, but couldn't. What had happened?

* * *

Well, turns out not much. Well, yes, a lot. A ton. But to the people kidnapped, it didn't seem too problematic...this is their story, trapped in a hellhole of a game. A sick, twisted, evil, sadistic game.

* * *

**Chapter end! Hope you enjoyed. Give reviews if you did, and even if you didn't, criticism is nice. If it's just "LOL YOU SUCK BITCH" then don't post. Chapter 2 coming 4/7/2013...? Possibly.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

**A/N Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum possess the swords of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist from naruto seeing as I was running out of ideas for weapons. My version of Lyra is quite violent because I don't actually know anything about her...I just thought, why not? The note stated some things like 'Good luck! You'll need it.' and the rules posted below.**

**Wally is an important role in the story concerning Ruby.**

**Emerald and N are there to fill up space and/or for comic relief.**

**Finally, Dia and Platina are dating.**

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, was busy and stuff...also, this spans over 1500 words, which may not be impressive by some standards, but I find it to be fun!**

* * *

Yellow wakes up, yawning, and feels something under her...a rock? Wait...but wasn't she at home? She gets up quickly, realizing she's in the forest. She finds but a mere wooden sword at her feet. "...very funny...now, whoever you are, come out..." Her tone is panicked and she picks up the sword. Nobody answers her...obviously. Come on...think, think! What is going on?! Yellow walks around, wondering where anybody, or anything is. She finds...nothing. Then, at her most panicked, a letter appears from the sky, landing in front of her. "What the..."

* * *

Red was watching Yellow the entire time from a tree. He didn't know what was going on either, but he knew it wasn't good. He himself was armed with a wooden battle axe, which should've empowered him, but made him feel...weak, somehow. He felt as if he was powerless at the moment...although, he knew that following this girl in the yellow shirt would help him figure it out. Two letters dropped from above, and he scrambled to grab one without falling out. He barely managed to cling to the branch. Phew...now, to see this note!

* * *

Blue woke up, dangling from a vine by her foot. "What the..." the vine snapped, and she twisted madly, dropping her on her back. Ouuuuch...note: check X-ray later. She had no idea what was going on, but found a dinky little slingshot and a couple hundred acorns in a sack with a note. "I wonder who could've left this here...ah, who the hell am I kidding, this was totally set up. I mean seriously, I was knocked out and woke up here. Seriously." now to read this stupid letter...

* * *

Green had already set up a campfire and was roasting a wolf who had tried to attack him. He already knew about this game before it started. How? His grandfather had warned him about something called the 'Game of Lies' and how it was coming back, so he had researched on the matter. The rules were simple:

Survive until the end to win.

Killing another player gives you three points.

Killing in a 'Safe Zone' deducts all your points and disqualifies you, not allowing you to go into personal safe zones such as residences, are hunted constantly, and cannot escape the game.

Killing a hunter gives you five points.

Killing a beast gives you one-seven points, designated by how many stars are magically projected above it's head, which is also it's difficulty. Half a star rounds down, but it means it's almost as strong as another full star.

You can have a guild of players, but it's temporary and can hold only 12.

Points are spent in shops. Buildings are safe zones. Points can be spent on a variety of things, ranging from a new weapon, to armor, to food, to water, and with over one hundred points you can eventually start affording safe zone houses. Green didn't even need to read the note and just discarded it, and walked away, his activated magic weapon (a spear) slung across his back. He would win this game, regardless of the cost. His months of preparation were paying off.

* * *

Gold was tied to a log, floating down a river when he woke up. The first thing he saw was a waterfall. The next thing he saw was the pool below. The log shattered upon impact, freeing him. Gold blacked out as he drifted along the river. His body rested on the riverbank next to a letter and a simple pickaxe.

* * *

Silver had killed a player. They had been in a crater in the ground when they both woke, and the man charged him calmly. Silver run to the side and grabbed a shovel, rolled, and slammed it into his skull, a cracking noise audible. He wasn't moving whatsoever.

* * *

Crystal calmly assessed the situation and started collecting resources. She had fortunately gotten an axe which she used to chop down trees, and used her knowledge to figure which berries were good. Once she had gained enough food and wood, she created a fire, and started on a house, although she didn't exactly have good carpentry skills. She had heard of this game, however had basic knowledge. All she knew was to survive, and to get to a building fast. Little did she know that building her own wouldn't simply magic her into safety.

* * *

Ruby was appalled. His shirt, ruined! He glared at the katana on the ground, which had a HUGE supply of thread wrapped around the hilt, a note tied to it. He ripped the note off the katana, and read it carefully.

* * *

Sapphire had a huge, huge, HUGE bluntsword, wrapped in bandages. a bluntsword made of wood, able to break through lighter weapons. She honestly couldn't have asked for a better weapon, as her agility more than makes up for it slowing her down. She is able to easily wield it. She's strong enough to pick it up, and a strong strike with above average speed=death to those she fought. She had read the note, which explained everything, and was on the move, hunting for somebody to kill...

* * *

Emerald walked around, his mechanized platform shoes (Which held hydraulic springs, giving him the ability to leap high into the air. He had his sword, a greatsword with...some weird scales underneath the heavy layer of bandages that could retract and extend at the press of a button on the hilt. He had, like sapphire, read the note as fast as he could and was moving.

* * *

Wally woke up, and as soon as he did, he noticed how close he was to a double hilted, blunt weapon. He didn't recognize it, and quickly grabbed it off the ground, a letter falling onto the ground. He read the to and from addresses carefully. 'To: Wally. From: _' How peculiar...He tore the letter open and read the note quickly, skimming across the words on the page fastest out of any so far.

* * *

Diamond had one intention: Save Platina, his only love. He didn't even bother with the note but instead ran straight for the forest, away from the looming volcano he had started so near to. He did however take the Seversword left for him.

* * *

Pearl bumbled about with the wooden Thunderswords left for him, embedded with a magical ability to envelope in lightning. Him, like diamond, didn't bother with the note, as he didn't realize it was there.

* * *

Platina didn't know where she was, nor did she care. She was going to wait for Dia to find her so they could go off together. She chose to wait inside a cave in the woods. She had a sword with her that was literally packed with explosives. She didn't realize this at first, choosing to pick it up, but it exploded then, and she had thought it was death. She somehow was impervious to it, and so was the wooden sword...

* * *

N had a hookshot. A simple item...but deadly. It was made from a metal base (where the mechanical things were) and a flint hook, and he loved it. He thought it was a great toy. He grappled to places and practically flew there, and was experimenting with the stunts he could pull off. He hadn't realized what this game was, but he loved it.

* * *

White was currently using a weird wooden top that could spin around and bring her places. She had read the game rules and basis specifically, twice over and was reading them for athird time. She was utterly disgusted. The top was a wooden spinning thing that moved quickly across the ground, and could be directed by tilting. It had a blade at the edges for a weapon, if you're wondering how that would work as one.

* * *

Black had the most effective weapon out of anyone. He had a bow and arrow. No drawbacks other than the arrows being feathers+sharpened wood, and that he had only twenty. He had the note in hand, having just read it. He would find a way out.

* * *

****Lyra had brass knuckles. That sums up what she had as far as weapons go. They weren't wooden, because they had too many drawbacks anyway and it would just be unfair if they were. She had read the note and honestly didn't care. Coming from a fight club on the streets, she didn't care. This was going to be fun.


End file.
